London Bridge is Falling
by ligersrcool
Summary: "I stiffened. I could hear the ghost now. She was singing softly, slowly. Creepy. 'London Bridge is falling down...falling down...'" Join Lockwood and Co. as they hunt down the ghost of a victim of the Great Fire of London and a suspected murderer. Inspired by a nursery rhyme and a conversation at dinner. Rated T for safety. cover by me!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I am back with another fanfiction. This was inspired by some talk at the dinner table. We were talking about how nursery rhymes are actually pretty dark. Ring around the Rosie's? It's about death. London Bridge is falling? It's about the Great Fire of London. Anyway, that little talk, and the nursery rhyme inspired this fanfiction, so I hope you guys like it! Also, there isn't any official Locklyle-unless you guys would like some, but I don't really care. Sure, there are some hints, but it isn't the main focus of this fic, so they won't actually get together in here. That is, unless you want them to. XD Also, my birthday is tomorrow.**

I tucked a strand of dark brown hair behind my ears as I turned the key to 35 Portland Row. I walked in as stealthily as I could, which wasn't easy, considering I had on huge snow boots that were covered in ice and snow, and that Lockwood was sitting in the living room.

"Lucy, you're just in time for rapier practice!" He said, standing up and giving me that bright smile. He strolled over as I removed my coat and earmuffs, took them, and hung them up.

"It's a bloody blizzard out there! Where's George?" I asked, trying to take off my boots.

Once again, I failed. I lost my balance, and tried to step down, but due to the ice, I fell sideways. I rubbed my now sore backside and scowled.

Lockwood offered me his hand. "Are you alright?"

I took it, and he helped me up. "I'm fine. Nothing hurt but pride."

"Good, then you can practice with me. Also, to answer your earlier question, George was just practicing with me."

Then why did he want me to practice with him? Honestly, that boy never seemed to tire from fencing! I followed him to the basement, already dreading practice. If he insisted we go against each other…ugh, I'd be sore for a week. I walked over to the rack and grabbed a rapier. I picked up another one and handed it to Lockwood.

He faced me. "Let's go against each other."

I groaned. "Fine, but you're coming to my funeral. They'll say, 'She died so young, all because of her boss, who made her practice sword play with him!'"

He had the nerve to laugh, though I suppose it was pretty funny. "I'll go slightly easier on you than I did with George."

Affronted, I faced him. "Should I be relieved or offended?"

I lunged forward, and he deflected my strike. We circled each other, on guard. We both attacked at the same time.

I talked over the clanging of blades, "So, why are we practicing on each other?"

Lockwood parried easily and replied, "I thought it would be more challenging. Besides, I think the dummies could use a break."

Our eyes met for a brief second, and then he disarmed me so quickly I needed a few seconds to process what happened. I ran a frustrated hand through my hair.

Lockwood folded his arms and leaned casually against the wall, grinning. "I believe I win this round."

I glared at the smug fool and picked up my rapier. "What do you mean 'this round?'?"

He flicked his blade to and fro. "I was hoping to do some more plays."

I huffed. "Fine, but you owe me!"

On and on we went, and I always lost. Finally, I threw my hands in the air, thoroughly exasperated.

"I give up! You win again!" I said, flopping onto the floor and staring at the ceiling.

Lockwood leaned over and stared at me, amused but slightly out of breath. How did he do it?

I waved him off. "Don't mind me, I just need a break. Also, I feel like you wanted to do all that practice so you could have the satisfaction of beating me and George all the time, so you could feel good about yourself."

He raised an eyebrow. "I assure you, I only intended to practice, and improve us all, not feel good about myself. Also, you should probably get off the floor."

I grunted, "Good, you don't need a bigger head."

I stood up, and he gently patted me on the back. I headed upstairs to the kitchen, Lockwood just behind me. George was making dinner, and from the smell, it was something with chicken. I sat down on the couch, and Lockwood picked up and magazine to read.

"You know, some help would be nice, because remember, I control what goes in tonight's food-upset me, and you might wake up with a horrid stomach ache." George called.

I huffed again, and headed over to the sink to wash my hands. Lockwood, being a lazy sack (don't tell him I said that) stayed put.

"Are you deaf, man? Even Lucy is helping me!" George demanded.

I glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He didn't answer, just sat down. I resisted the urge to slap him, and instead just set the table. Lockwood strolled over and sat next to George. Actually, he was sitting between George and me, which was a good idea. I glanced at the food, and my mouth started watering. We started eating silently.

Then, something started to knock at the door. _Scratch._ I stopped eating, and glanced at the door. Lockwood stood up and walked over. I glanced at the clock. It was 7:30, which meant it was dark, considering this time of the year, which was December.

"Who is it?" Lockwood called.

 **I leave you all with a cliff hanger because I'm evil. Don't you all love me so much? Anyway, I'll update as soon as I get three reviews-mainly because I want your opinions. Do you like it, do you think there should be Locklyle, etc. That's probably the only input I will ask, because I already have the next two chapters planned out, and I can work in the Locklyle somehow then. Ha, this story has only just gotten started!**

 **Updates may be slow, I have two other stories I am writing, but this one should be quicker, since I planned more, whereas I have writers block with the other two.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have decided-there will be Locklyle! As to how much, I'm still a bit unsure. Maybe they'll get together, maybe not. Ugh, my brothers keep fighting. Remind me to put them in this story and kill them…JUST KIDDING!**

We all stood, tense, waiting for whoever-whatever-was out there to answer. There was more tapping at the door. I listened, but there was no psychic activity. That was strange, I would think it was a Stone Knocker-a type one that makes repetitive tapping sounds-but I couldn't hear ghosts.

Lockwood grabbed his rapier, and cautiously opened the door a crack. Then, a bit wider until you could see outside. A great, hulking shape stood in the doorway. George and I froze as the shape opened its eyes. They were big and yellow. It leaped forward-

"LUCY!"

I woke with a start. I grew aware of my surroundings. I was on the floor in the basement, with Lockwood and George bending over me.

I sat up, wincing. "What happened?"

"We were practicing, and you fell, hitting your head on the floor." Lockwood said, his eyes glittering with worry. "I'll get an ice pack."

He quickly ascended the stairs.

"He cares about you, you know," George said, smirking.

"Who, Lockwood? Please, he only cares about me the same as he would another agent." I scoffed.

George snorted doubtfully as Lockwood came back with an ice pack. He gave it to me, and I pressed it to the back of my head.

I stood up, my head spinning. "Thanks…" I staggered, and Lockwood and George caught me and supported me.

"That was quite a hard knock you took, Lucy. Maybe you should rest for a while." Lockwood suggested when I sat on the couch in the living room.

I waved him off. "I'll be fine. Remember Come Carrey?"

He and George visibly cringed. "Still though, you should rest." George said sternly.

I rolled my eyes and lay down, facing away from them. "Yes, mama Cubbins."

Lockwood chuckled. "George would be a terrible mom."

I snorted as George went to make tea. I felt the couch compress a bit as Lockwood sat down at my feet. I shut my eyes so I wouldn't see him, because I wasn't sure I wanted to.

"Lucy, when you were…um…knocked out, did you have a nightmare?" he began.

I opened one eye suspiciously. "Maybe, why?"

"Look at me properly, Luce. Anyway, I was asking because you were muttering some stuff."

I opened both eyes and rolled over so I faced him. "What kind of stuff?"

"It didn't make much sense. You said, 'I give up,' and 'help'. You also said my name."

He looked at me curiously.

I flushed. I must've been saying everything that was said. As to where Lockwood's name came up, I didn't know.

"Well, my dream was very detailed…and a bit frightening." I said evasively.

Lockwood raised an eyebrow, obviously waiting for more. Thankfully, the phone rang, and he got up to answer it. George came in with the tea and sat across from me. A moment later, Lockwood hung up and came back in, his eyes shining.

"We have an appointment tomorrow-with a man name Caesar Hunter, and 12." He announced excitedly.

George yawned. "Before we charge into this case, let's do some research-we don't want to end in disaster."

Lockwood sipped his tea. "Alright, as long as you don't take too long. This tea is delicious! Try some, Lucy! What flavor is it, George?"

I took a sip as George replied, "It's some kind of Russian tea."

It was pretty good, though it was a bit strong. George stood up and stretched, showing some of his stomach. I shielded my eyes-I preferred not to be mentally scarred.

"I'm going to bed, I'm tired." He yawned.

He trudged upstairs and I glanced at the clock. 8:30 PM?!

"How long was I out?" I asked Lockwood.

"Quite awhile. George and I were worried." He met my eyes.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly.

"What are you sorry for? I'm the one who wanted to practice!" He said disbelievingly. "Really, I should be the one apologizing!"

I shrugged. "You suggested it, I went along with it. So neither of us should apologize."

"Very well. Oh, and you never told me about your nightmare." He gave me a look.

I groaned. "Do I have to talk about it? You'll think I'm being ridiculous!"

He gave me another look. "When have I ever made fun of you? George is usually the one who would tease you. And yes, you do have to tell me. It'll help you feel better."

He had a point, as much as I hated to admit it. "Fine, but don't tell George. I dreamed that we continued to practice, and afterward, we went up for dinner. I heard a scratching at the door, and you went to open it. There was a dark shape with yellow eyes in the doorway, and it attacked us. The weirdest thing was that I don't remember falling." I finished.

I sat up and leaned against the couch, embarrassed. Which idiot said that telling people about our dreams makes it better? I'll throttle them, it just makes it worse!

He took a sip of tea and frowned. "Well, it was just a dream. I won't tell George-but if you think it's important, then you have to tell him. Let's try not to keep important things from each other, okay?"

He gave my arm a gentle squeeze and stood up. "We should get some rest for the case."

I stood up and headed upstairs. "Goodnight, Lockwood."

"'Night." He grunted.

 **How was that? I should bring George in a bit more, maybe. Also, Lucy's dream does mean something, which we will find out. It's my birthday, so leave a review for a present?**


	3. Chapter 3

***singing* keep holding on! *stops* Oh, hi guys! Um…who's ready for chapter three? Uh, George, act all George-ish!**

 **George: Is that even a word?**

 **Me: It is now, so shut up a little!**

"Tell us about your problem, Mr. Hunter," Lockwood said, leaning forward excitedly.

"Well, I've woken up several times to see-well, not so much see, but sense an unwanted, dark presence in the room. I felt horrible despair, like everything was lost, and I was going to die…"Hunter's gaze clouded over.

George scribbled into a notepad, saying, "It could be any type of ghost. Is there anything else?" He wiped his glasses on his ugly red sweatshirt, and tapped his notepad.

Mr. Hunter thought for a moment. "My kids say they saw a dark shape." He stood up. "I'm afraid that's all I can say. I must be off."

Lockwood stood up as well, his dark eyes gleaming. "We'll be there at 8:00-that's when you see it, correct?"

"Yes," Hunter said, leaving.

I leaned back in my chair, lost in thought. It wasn't a lot to work with, and I still had a bump on my head. I touched it ruefully and winced. I hoped this ghost was weak, but with my luck, it was probably some kind of vengeful type two.

"I'm going to the archives-anyone care to join me?" George cut into my thoughts.

"Not me, I'll get the gear together." I said, shrugging.

George smirked. "Oh, that's right, I forgot you couldn't read."

I slapped him. "I can read- I just don't spend all my time with my nose in a dusty book like you."

George moaned. "That hurt! How come you always slap me, and not Lockwood?"

Lockwood roared with laughter. Why wasn't he intervening? Normally, I didn't get the chance to slap George.

"Alright you two, that's enough," He choked out, "Lucy, if you need help gathering supplies, I'll stay and help, if not, then I'll go with George."

I shot a dirty look at George and shrugged again. "It's up to you-some help would be nice though."

George slid on a hideous coat and some boots. "Give Lucy a hand, I don't really need help. Be good while I'm gone."

He left before I had the chance to yell at him.

We rang the door bell at Mr. Hunter's house. He opened the door, looking ill.

Instantly, Lockwood smiled brightly. "Good evening sir-we're here about the ghost. Are you alright?"

Hunter gave him the keys, clutching his stomach. "I'm alright; I just need to see a doctor. It's an illness I've had for a long time. My wife and kids are staying at the inn already. I wish you all luck."

He headed off, and the three of us went inside. It was your basic house, it certainly didn't look haunted. Then again, most houses didn't. I guess after dealing with the Problem for so long, people stopped caring and just called agencies.

I went into the kitchen to get the kettle going. Lockwood and George followed me.

George shuffled through some of his papers. "The only thing I could find on this address was that this place-well, this part of town-got burned down pretty badly in the Great Fire of London. The last person, who lived at this address, before it was leveled, was never found-they assume she had been burned to ashes."

I brought out the tea and sat between them. "Maybe that's our ghost." I took a cookie. It was still tempting to break the cookie rule.

George nodded and grabbed one. "That's what I think."

Lockwood rubbed his hands together. "Excellent. Let's go."

We threw out the tea bags and went into the living room. Lockwood looked, but could see any death glows. I couldn't hear anything at first. Then, I started to go upstairs, trailing my fingers along the wall.

"Be careful," Lockwood called anxiously.

I detected something. It hit me all of sudden. It was a hot feeling, and I mean HOT. It was like I was surrounded by fire-which our Visitor probably was. I heard roaring, and saw great flashes of light. I could smell smoke, and started coughing. I pulled my hand away. Lockwood and George stared at me.

 **Who liked it? The next chapter is going to get weird, by the way. Good news though, I have the cover art drawn! I just need to upload it, which will be later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so tired…also, the updates will get slower now, but I'll do my best. Be warned-this chapter will get weird, but good. Expect some Locklyle!**

"Lucy, what did you feel?" Lockwood urged.

"George was right-as much as I hate to say-the ghost did die in the Great Fire of London." I croaked.

"Ha, I knew it! I'm always right!" George crowed.

I scoffed, "Hardly-I'd say half the time."

George opened his mouth to retort, but Lockwood interrupted. "Enough-let's not get agitated. We don't want to give this Visitor more power." He turned to me. "What specifically did you feel?"

"I felt like I was literally surrounded by flames-our ghost friend probably was, because there was a lot of roaring, smoke, and blinding light." I reflected.

George nodded. "Let's have a look at the attic."

We headed up the stairs, and I got a bad feeling -like it was dangerous to go up the stairs. Well, then the ghost was probably upstairs, right? I hoped so, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong and we should leave right now.

I motioned for them to be quiet. I could hear something. I turned my head slowly. I stiffened-I could hear her singing. Softly, slowly, creepy.

 _London bridge is falling down…falling down…falling down…_

Then I saw her. She wore a long white dress, with scorch marks, and a bit of soot. Her eyes were blank and empty, and her hair was long and dark.

Wordlessly, she floated through a room. I followed her, but stopped when I saw what was inside. I flattened against the wall and peeked in.

It was a dark shape, just like the one from my dream. Thankfully, its back was toward me, but I could hear it. It was making a high pitched whine. Then, it lifted its head and howled. That's when I noticed some things.

First, its head was like that of a wolf-but its body was human, aside from the fact that it was large, and hairy, and it had claws and wolf like feet. Next, I noticed the moon-it was full, and it illuminated the creature.

 _It's a werewolf,_ I thought, backing away and going downstairs. I grabbed Lockwood and George.

"We need to leave _now,"_ I hissed, dragging them with me, "Forget the ghost-we've been ticked. If we don't leave, we'll die."

Lockwood must've seen the fear in my eyes, because he said, "Alright-we'll leave, but you have to explain everything when we get home."

We quickly gathered our things, and just as we opened the door, I heard a snarl. We around, and saw the werewolf. Lockwood, George and I drew our rapiers, backing out slowly. The creature came closer, not attacking yet.

"Relax, it can smell your fear," George cautioned.

It leaped at us.

"Plan H!" Lockwood yelled as we all scattered.

He rolled to one side. The werewolf snarled, and fixed its yellow eyes on me. It tackled me to the ground, claws digging into my coat. Fortunately, I had enough layers on to be untouched. Unfortunately, I was pinned to the ground, and still in danger of being ripped to pieces.

"Lucy!" I heard Lockwood's anguished cry.

The wolf bit-or tried to bite-my shoulder. I shrieked, its teeth tore through my coat, but didn't pierce my flesh. They still hurt like a champ though.

Suddenly, I was released. I heard a yelp, and looked up to see Lockwood slashing at the beast. George grabbed me, and started dragging me along with him. I turned and gasped, "Lockwood!"

Lockwood stabbed it in the shoulder. It let out a shriek as blood started to flow through, and turned tail and ran. Lockwood soon caught up with us, and we (eventually) made it home, out of breath. It was a huge miracle we were alive.

George shut the door behind us, panting. I glanced at the time-midnight.

"Was anybody bitten, or scratched?" He pushed his glasses up.

"Me-but it didn't tear through my coat." I reported, still shaken and sore.

Lockwood suddenly grabbed my shoulders. "Are you sure?"

"Positive, now please let me go," I said, startled.

He released me and sank into the couch. "Sorry…but tonight was exceedingly strange. I thought werewolves were myths."

"Obviously not-we've got a load of ghosts running around the county, why not a werewolf? I agree about tonight though. I can't tell if we were tricked or if it was all a big coincidence." George growled.

"It's pretty obvious who our werewolf is though. Don't you think?" I spoke up.

 **What did I say? It would get weird in this chapter! Frankly, it** _ **is**_ **pretty obvious who the werewolf is though. If you can't guess I won't make fun of you, but you will find out in the next chapter. Which may or may not be up sometime next week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the point where writers block starts kicking in…oh well; I have like two other fics I'm writing. So, who detected the Locklyle in the last chapter? Can you detect it in this chapter?**

 **I am SO sorry for not updating soon, but like I said, I have those other two fanfics! I had to update them!**

I sat down next to Lockwood.

"Who is it, Luce?" George asked.

I took a deep breath. "I think it was Hunter."

"Why?" Lockwood was puzzled.

"Think about it. He was ill today, at the full moon. He said it was an illness he'd had for a long time. It's also his house we were at. It can't be a coincidence!" I clenched my fists.

"I don't think that's good proof Lucy." George said, "It needs more research."

I rolled my eyes. "You think everything needs more research, George."

George scoffed, "I do not! It's not my fault you and Lockwood are extremely impulsive."

I opened my mouth for a neat retort, but Lockwood gently touched my shoulder. "Alright, enough. It's a good theory and all, Luce, but George is right. It needs more proof."

I closed my mouth so I wouldn't look stupid, and ignored the tingly feeling in my shoulder. George smirked knowingly, and I glared daggers at him. If looks could kill…

"Well, I'd better go and make tea." George drawled and left.

"Only because you're scared I'll throttle you," I muttered.

Lockwood frowned. "There'll be no throttling of any kind, Lucy."

I sighed. "Not even a little?"

"No."

I shot him an irritable look and crossed my arms. I wasn't annoyed with Lockwood, but I _was_ annoyed with George.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

I looked up at him, startled. "Yeah, I told you, I wasn't bitten, scratched, or anything else."

"That's not what I-"he began, but was interrupted by George coming in. I never thought I'd be glad for that to happen.

"So, we need proof that Hunter is a werewolf." George sipped some tea.

I gaped at him. "I thought you didn't agree with me!"

Lockwood raised an eyebrow. "We never said that. We said that we needed more proof."

"Sure implied it though," I muttered.

"Anyway, we already have our suspicions, and a bit of proof. But we need to know-why would he want us dead?" George pondered.

I yawned and Lockwood glanced at me. "Why don't we discuss this at breakfast? Lucy looks half asleep, and I'm a little sleepy myself."

"Shut up. I can stay up if I have to." I argued.

Lockwood just gave me a look. "If I have to, I will carry you up there, and I know you don't want that."

George snickered. "Do it!"

"Don't you dare! Fine, I'll go to bed!" I fumed, then stormed up the stairs.

I paused when I was at the top.

 _Oh dear, poor Lucy is sent to bed like a little kid._

I groaned and ignored it.

 **I was seriously tempted to have him carry her up the stairs. After this fic is done, I am TOTALLY doing a truth or dare fic. Ha, that would be so funny! But for now, I'll do this, and I am working on a one shot soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys, I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update, I got in trouble with my parents, and I've been really busy, so I haven't had a lot of time. Anyway, happy late Halloween! Enjoy the story! There are some hints of Locklyle here!**

 _I was in a huge field…my arms were around someone…a boy…or was it a man? At any rate, his arms were around me as well. I gazed up into the eyes of…Lockwood?_

 _Smilingly, he cupped my cheek and whispered, "Lucy, I-"_

"Lucy!"

I groaned, waking up from my dream. George was pounding on my door. I stormed over and whipped the door open.

"What do you want? I was having a good dream; did you have to wake me?" I snapped.

"Yes, unless you don't want breakfast before we head to the archives. I don't really care, more food for me that way, but I figured you and Lockwood would kill me if I didn't save anything for you." He replied stubbornly.

I groaned again. "What time is it?"

He checked his watch. I was surprised he could read the surface. "7:30 AM."

"George, after last night we should sleep in until 10, at the very least! I bet Lockwood isn't even up yet!"

"Well, I like to be early. But you're right, he's not up. Now hush or you'll wake him."

I opened my mouth to scream at him, and then thought better of it. Lockwood didn't exactly like being woken up early either. I settle for making a face and heading downstairs.

"What on earth was that ruckus upstairs?" Lockwood came down, yawning widely. I flinched. So much for not waking him.

"Oh, Lucy was just mad because I woke her." George drawled.

I glared at him. "I was having a good dream!"

"Be quiet before you wake the whole neighborhood!" Lockwood interjected. "Shut up and eat some breakfast. Honestly, you two argue way too much."

I sat down in silence, not looking at him. Not because I was mad-I was still confused about my dream, and I was worried I would do something stupid.

"After breakfast, we'll head down to the archives and see what we can find." Lockwood decided.

"This is so boring." I muttered under my breath. Honestly, how did George stand it? The dusty books, the oppressing almost-silence (broken by a few whispers here and there), the cranky DEPRAC officers…I'd go mad.

I sighed and turned a page, sneezing at the dust. I scanned the article. Nothing, except something about-wait.

"What was our client's full name again?" I asked.

"Caesar Hunter, I believe." Lockwood's head popped up.

"Then I've found something." I replied.

They leaned over my shoulder and read:

 _This morning, the remains of John and Lina Hunter were found in their living room 68 Peterson Drive. Their son Caesar was found alive, but he had strange bite marks on his leg. Officials are currently searching the premises._

My grip went slack, and I dropped the papers in horror. George had turned green, Lockwood went pale. I shuddered at the pictures. His parents were pretty much nothing but meat and bones, lying twisted in a pool of blood. Oh sorry, was that description to graphic for you? Lockwood rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Does this mean there's more out there?" I asked hoarsely.

"Probably-just keep looking." George answered and shuffled off.

5 minutes later, George found something.

 _Evidence has been found at what caused the deaths of John and Lina Hunter, and the injury of their son Caesar. Large footprints have been discovered, and the shape of the footprints and bite marks are surprisingly wolf like. Furthermore, Hunter describes what happened._

 _"There was snarling, and a lot of growling. A huge wolf crashed through the window, and attacked us. I grabbed a rapier from my Pa's agency days, and stabbed it through the heart. I was extremely lucky. It yelped, and ran off whimpering. I can't remember what happened afterward, I think I passed out."_

"That confirms it: Hunter is a werewolf." I growled. "But that doesn't explain why he would try to kill us."

"Neither do I. Besides, what about the ghost? That was real enough, unless Lucy was hallucinating." George said.

"I wasn't-"I began, but Lockwood interrupted.

"We're not saying that. We'll see what we can find about the ghost, and we'll go back tonight."

George and I gaped at him.

"You can't be serious! You're asking us to willingly go into the house of the man who tried to kill us last night! What if he tries again tonight?" I fretted.

"I'm with Lucy on this one-we don't want a repeat of us Fairfax." George agreed.

Lockwood held up a hand. "We don't know for sure that he's a killer. He might not have meant to attack us. Who knows what was going on through his mind? We'll discuss it more at home. For now, keep looking for information on our ghost. Maybe this is all a big misunderstanding." He smiled at us.

"Sure, and ghosts are perfectly friendly little beings who like warm hugs and chocolate." I muttered.  
 **So, tiny slight hints of Locklyle. Yeah, I have writers block, so don't expect much. Now, I shall go continue to start watching Doctor Who! I'm so far behind, I'm only on the fourth episode DX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey sorry it's been a while guys, I've been really busy with school plus I now have a new member In the family-my baby sister XD so...I have four siblings. So pardon my lateness. Anyway here is the seventh chapter-it's really short, sorry.**

We rang the doorbell to the house...again. Despite mine and George's protests, Lockwood insisted that we would be fine. Behind his back George and I exchanged glances and rolled our eyes at each other.

"I still think he's nuts." I muttered to George.

The door creaked open, and Mr. Hunter peeked out. I stiffened. He looked frail, and there was a slight wildness to his eyes that looked dark and almost...wolfish. I was certain he was a werewolf. It simply couldn't be a coincidence.

"Yes?" He sounded exhausted, and his voice was raspy.

I added that to my ever-growing list of reasons to believe he was a werewolf as Lockwood said "Hello, Mr. Hunter, we came to talk to you about last night. You see, we've found the ghost but there was a...distraction. May we come in?"

Something changed in his face. "Sure." He opened the door wide for us. "Pardon the mess."

We followed him in. I looked around in horror. The place was even messiest than George's room, which really said something. There was overturned furniture, with claw marks in the sofa, and a strange dark stain on the rug. The remains of a shattered vase littered the floor. We took care where we stepped.

"I'm going to assume that this mess and 'disruption' are linked." Hunter said dryly. "Now tell me everything that happened."

We followed him into the kitchen and he made us tea and put it in front of us. I didn't move to drink any, neither did George nor Lockwood. Hunter sat down.

"Tell me everything."

 **Sorry it's so short I wanted to update before a year passed though I'm pretty sure it's been a year. Also check my new forum, authors and co! It's gonna be a pretty fun place once we get more members.**


End file.
